Everything At Once
by Eat Pray and love
Summary: Mikan learns the hard way that everything at once is just how life is.
1. Chapter 1

Everything at once

(Written By:Eat Pray And Love.)

* * *

_Disclaimer:No rights to Gauken Alice._

_Chapter One:No tears?_

* * *

__''Natsume''a girl called out from a window.

Natsume awoke and slowly rosed from his huge bed.

He walked to his window and opened it.

''What do you want Baka''he said in a tired tone.

''I cooked food you egg head,so change quickly into your uniform and come over''She said.

Natsume closed his window and changed into his clothes and walked to mikans house.

He opened the door and smelled the fresh arouma comming from the kitchen.

Mikan came in wearing her uniform,the school uniform for females in natsume's school.

She was also carrying two bentos in one hand and a plate of curry in the other.

''Eat up''she then placed the curry on the table.

Natsume sat in the chair and said ''Ikadaimasu''.

He then ate the food quickly (with a fork of course).

''oi you still owe me ice cream after school since i made u bento and curry''Mikan said smirking.

''Hn''Natsume said casually as he stood from the chair and followed mikan out of the house.

Mikan locked the door behind her after Natsume came out.

* * *

''Mi-Chan!''Anna said running up to her.

''Ah..Anna-kun''Mikan said suprised.

''Ho-hotaru...''Anna then pointed to the murderous auora across the classroom.

Mikan sweat dropped and carefully walked towards scary hotaru.

''Ho..Taru...?''Mikan said slowly.

hotaru turned her head towards mikan and slapped her across her face.

''You slut''she said grimly.

Hotaru then ran out of the room.

Mikan touched her cheek.

''Mikan..?''Nonoko said recalling the scene she just witnessed.

Nonoko and Anna were worried about their friend.

Mikan turned to face them and smiled.

''It's...Alright..Whatever i have done...I deserved it''Mikan said.

Nonoko was shocked,and was expecting a crying mikan.

''Aren't you going to cry?''Nonoko said.

''No..After all...''Mikan said.

''I promised myself i wouldn't cry at all anymore''mikan said slowly.

* * *

The End

Please reveiw.

I know its kinda short but i will update sooner with alot more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything at once

(Written By:Eat Pray And Love.)

* * *

_Disclaimer:No rights to Gauken Alice._

_Chapter Two:Comfort From a Friend_

* * *

''Mikan...''Anna said with a worried hint in her voice.

Nonoko looked at her with a sad face and said,''Mikan needs time to be alone i think...Mikan is it alright?''.

Mikan hid her eyes behind her bangs,and nodded.

The two beuatifal girls so then left the beuatifal Mikan crying alone in a corner.

As the day went by Natsume was running from his fangirls.

In the hallway he saw mikans class and ran into it.

He saw Mikan crying quietly in the corner.

''Hey..Whats wrong mikan?'' he said.

Mikan burried her face in her knees and sobbed.

''I'll tell you at my house''she said between her tears.

Natsume forcefully grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside schsool.

''Natsume!We're not allowed to leave the campus yet!It's only free per-''.

''Why were you frigging crying''he said.

''What the hell?Weren't you suppose to say that in a way that you care for me''Mikan said annoyed.

''The fuck?I'm not gay''he said. (Lol and you thought that this fanfic is going to be stereotype).

''What ever the fact is tell me already''he said pinning Mikan to a tree.

Mikan crossed her eyebrows,and took out a pepper spray out slowly and held it infront of natsume's face.

''What's that suppose to do?Season my spaghetti''he said sarcastically.

''Shut up you douche!Get off of me!''Mikan said.

''No..''his face came closer to Mikan's.''Not until you..''.He whispered in her ear'' tell me...''.

Mikan blushed feircely and said quickly,''Get of..And i-i- will tell yo-you-''.

Natsume smirked and released his arms.

* * *

''So..She slapped you?''Natsume said.

''Yes...I don't even know what i did''mikan said.

''Well mabye-''.

but natsume was interuppted by lunas precesence.

''Hey slut''Luna said with a sly smile on her face.

''The fuck?Why did you call me that you whore''Mikan said.

''Uhm-Im sorry i was only using the name that people call **_you_**_ nowadays_**''.**

''What are you-''.

''Natsume..You really out done your little act''Luna said.

She circled them like a prey going to get killed.

''I mean..Weren't you using Mikan as your little slut''Luna said smiling.

''Where did you here that from''Mikan said defending Natsume.

''Oh...Mikan..poor little slutty,innocent Mikan''Luna said putting her hand on her hip.

''I actually read it not heard it''Luna said throwing the schools newsletter at mikans stomach.

Mikan catched and squinted her eyes at luna.

''Oh mabye i should use this term on you luna!Or should i say Luna~tic''. (haha get it Lunatic).

Luna scoffed and dashed to who knows where.

Natsume was laughing due to the statement mikan made.

Mikan held the newsletter to her face and gasped.

''Natsume...''Mikan said slowly.

''yes?...''.

''I think i know the reason hotaru slapped me''Mikan said.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything at once

(Written By:Eat Pray And Love.)

* * *

_Disclaimer:No rights to Gauken Alice._

_Chapter Two:Reconciled_

* * *

(A/N:Hey it's me..I know um the first two chapters were kinda stale so i decided to put more effort in this chapter,i hope you enjoy it find it not hard to read)

* * *

(NewsLetter,Gauken Alice Times)

NATSUME HYUGGA FOUND VISITING MIKAN SAKURA HOUSE.

Oh my goodness!Girls i think we need to back away from Hyugga sama And Mikan-San becuase i thing that they are both sleeping togather.

A witness report from our favorite Girl Luna tells us that He has been visiting her numerous times and this hasn't been the first time.

* * *

''Hotaru has a crush on you..And so i guess she got mad and thought i was embaressing her on purpos by this''mikan said.

Mikan begain crying and fell to the ground.

''Hotaru...Must...Hate me...So much!''Mikan said in between her sobs.

''No she won't you idiot''Natsume said.

He kneeled to Mikans height.

-Mikan saw a mushroom ear peice in his ear-

''After all..You are Mikan Sakura''He said smiling.

Mikan smiled a bit and touched his face.

''You Baka...''Mikan said smiling at his face.

Mikan stood up and Natsume as well.

Mikan Dashed to the library,gasping and panting she arrived after 2 minutes.

''Hotaru?!''Mikan said.

She walked through every single aisle not caring in the world whether she'd faint.

Mikan finally saw hotaru on the computer typing a hate letter to .

''Hota-''.

''You baka...''Hotaru said.

''Im sorry i-''.

Hotaru stood from her chair and hugged mikan tightly.

''I heard everything...How could i ever hate you,you aho''. (Aho means Moron).

Mikan happily hugged her back.

She looked at her ears and smiled.

Their were mushroom ear peices in her ear.

She thought of natsume..

She remembered seeing a mushroom peice in his ear when he was kneeling to Mikan.

''Stupid Moron Natsume''Mikan thought as she hugged Hotaru tighter.


End file.
